Sailor Ronin crossover I'm too lazy
by Lita Inverse
Summary: Same story, just split into chapters. Nothing new unfortunetly. suggestions please?
1. Authoress Note and Disclaimer

Authoresses' note and disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you recognize but there are a few I wish I owned.

AN: For those of you who have read the long garbled version I apologize but I haven't got anything new. I just went through and did some editing and split it up into chapters. I do have the next chapter started but I'm stuck on what to do next. If anyone has any suggestions feel free to share. For those of you who haven't read this I hope you like it. The funny thing is I have the sequal started and I'm stuck on that one too….I'm hopeless…anyways review.


	2. Study groups and Youma

Serena, Ami,Rei, and Mina were on their way to Lita's for a study session, Lita was watering the last of the plants when the doorbell rang she put down the watering can and let her friends in. They all sat around her small table. Lita lived alone because her parents died on a plane crash when she was young. Lita's apartment had a bed on the far wall with a shelf above it on the shelf was an alarm clock, a photo of her parents, and a photo of the 5 scouts and the outer senshi. On the other side of the apartment was a spotless, and organized kitchen, in fact the whole apartment was spotless, organized and full of plants. Lita's hobbies are mostly cooking,cleaning, and karate.

Ami pulled out some books and passed them out "Today we'll work on math.". Serena groaned "Why Ma-a-a-ath?". Lita looked at the book _Math again! The numbers make me so dizzy. Oh Well._ She thought as she released a sigh. Mina had a hand mirror out and was gazing at herself as usual, she actually looked up and scrambled to put the mirror away.

Outside they heard a male voice yell arrow shock wave and screams of people. They rushed to the window only to see: 5 people in what looks like mystical armor,Red,Dark Blue,Light Blue,Orange, and Green, Not to mention _negaverse sleeze_. On the far right were a teenage girl, and a young boy who seemed to be cheering the people in the armor on. The white tiger was fighting too. 

"Jupiter Star Power"

" Mars Star Power"

" Mercury Star Power"

" Venus Star Power"

"Moon Cosmic Power"

Probably guessed the people and the animal were the Ronin Warriors. Down on the streets the ronins were having some trouble with the monster because they're fighting a negaverse monster and they're powers are meant to battle the dynasty.

"Hold it right there negatrash" said a voice. All the ronins and the monster looked over in confusion. They saw 5 shadowed feminine figures Starting on the far left: A tall girl with what looks like a ponytail in her hair, a shorter girl with short hair, a girl with a meatball on each side of her head with long pigtails coming down, a girl with long hair and high heels,and last but not least another girl with the same long hair and high heels but in her hair was a bow.they each took a couple steps into the light from the far left:the tall girl had brown hair and was in green, the next girl had blue hair and was in blue, the next girl was blonde in blue, the next girl had black hair and was in red, the last girl was blonde in orange with a red hair bow. 

"I am sailor moon the champion of love and justice and on behalf of the moon I will right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you!" Said the middle girl.

"Sailor Jupiter" said the girl in green.

"Sailor Mercury" said the next girl.

"Sailor Mars" said the girl in red.

"Sailor Venus" said the last girl in orange.

The monster was a water monster and water conducts electricity.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure Attack" yelled Sailor Jupiter as she created a ball of electricity and threw it at the monster. Direct hit! The monster was being eltricuted by the attack.

"Sailor moon now" The scouts said

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack" sailor moon yelled as a giant heart slammed into the monster and destroyed it."Moon-Dusted". With that the scouts walked off 

and soon disappeared. The Ronins all had blank faces. 

"UH, What just happened?"asked Rowen

"Don't understand ourselves"said the other Ronins

"SAILOR MOON saved the day!!!"cheered Yulie

Meanwhile the scouts detransformed and went back to Lita's. When they got to her apartment they sat down and Lita made a lot of food and did a lot of dishes. Serena enjoyed this more than any of them. Ami picked up the books and handed them out again.

"Ami-I-I-I-I-I-I" cried Serena "We've studied day after day for weeks! Can't we have a 5-day break?"

"Well, (sigh) I guess so, but only 5 days no more" said Ami.

"YES, THANK YOU AMI!!! YOU"RE THE BEST YAY! HIP HIP HOORAY!!!!" cheered Serena gleefully. The others cheered but not on that much sugar. Lita set down another plate of sugar cookies with butterscotch in the center. Serena leaped to the plate of cookies and was about to crash into the table and smash it to bits when Lita stepped in and grabbed around the waist and stopped her just in time. Serena calmly picked up two cookies and scarffed them down and so on and so on.

" Hey, why don't we have a picnic tomorrow? I'll cook." Suggested Lita.

" Yea, great idea Lita!!" cheered Serena " You're the best cook I know"

" Anybody can learn to cook. You're just saying that because you burn everything."

" Yeah, your right"

The others agreed silently. They all left to do different things


	3. Picnics, Beaches and Introductions

The next day the scouts met at the park. Serena brought Rini along and they met Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru tomoe at the park so they joined for the picnic all together. They all sat down and dug in. On the other side of the park was the Ronins who were heading that way. Cye had made baskets of food because Kento will eat a lot. Kento was running with 2 of the picnic baskets. He wasn't watching where he was going and plowed into Lita who had stood up to play with Rini and Hotaru. Lita was caught off guard and fell to the ground with Kento on top of her.

"LITA" the scouts said

"Get Off The Of Me" Lita yelled

Since Kento was unconscious from hitting his head on the ground Lita shoved him off of her. She stood up and brushed herself off.

"So sorry about that" Said Cye and Mia

"I'll live but you really should check on him" Lita said as she bent down as to let someone on her back "Come on" A girl with pink hair and egg-shaped meatballs and a girl with short black hair jumped on her back "Serena?" The girl with blonde hair stood up and jumped on to. Lita stood up no problem with the weight on her back. Lita was tall with brown hair in a ponytail teid up with two green barrettes in the shape of balls. She held out her hands and Mina grabbed them and Lita started spinning them around.

"I'm getting dizzy" said Serena. The other scouts laughed as Lita put the four down and they **tried** to walk. The four each fell to the ground laughing.

Cye had short light brown hair and was tending to Kento who had blue hair and a headband on. The rest of the Ronins arrived.

"WOW! That looks like fun" said a little kid with short black hair."I'm Yulie"

_That kid and girl look like the ones from yesterday._

" I'm Lita" said the girl with the ponytail as walked towards Yulie and bent down and held out her hands like before in front of him"Wanna try?". Yulie looked up at the teenage looking girl.

"Can I Mia?" said Yulie

"Sure" she said. Yulie took Lita's hands. Lita stood up and walked to place where they wouldn't hit anyone and started spinning around.

"WEEEEEEEE!!!THIS…..IS…..FUN!!!!!". Lita set Yulie down and he **tried **to walk but he fell to the ground laughing.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! HHHHHHEEEEEELLLLLPPPP!!!!!" yelled a boy from the other side of the park. Lita recognized the voice and the others thought it was just a game people were playing. Lita caught a glimpse of _negatrash_ and Shinozaki.

"UH, I got to go Um Rei could you bring my basket and dishes to my apartment sometime?" Said Lita.

"Uh, sure."

"Bye!"

"Lita we're headed to the beach tomarrow meet us there at 10:00" Yelled Michiru

"Sure"

"Hey would you like to come with us we could do introductions there since Lita's gone now?"

"Sure" said Mia "Well we got to go too bye" and the ronins left.

Lita ran to where the scream came from and hid behind a tree another monster was out after Shinozaki.

"Jupiter Star Power"

"Hey, You negaverse sleeze You want trouble you're looking at it my name is trouble I am Sailor Jupiter."

"Ya right take this" the monster said as she released a bolt of electricity and it hit Jupiter right on. She didn't try to dodge at all. It hurt her but not much.

"You've got some nerve using a bolt of electricity on me you better say you're prayers" "Sparkling Wide Pressure attack" Direct hit! This was a weak monster so that banished it. Sailor Jupiter walked. off.

The next day they all met at the beach.

"I'm Lita." said the girl with the brunette ponytail.

"I'm Serena" said the girl with the blonde meatball hair.

"I'm Ami" said the girl with short short blue hair.

"I'm Rei" said the girl with long black hair.

"I'm Mina" said the girl with long blonde hair and a red hair bow.

"I'm Rini" said the little girl with pink hair and egg-shaped meatballs.

"I'm Hotaru" said the little girl with short black hair.

"I'm Setsuna" said the girl with long green hair and a bun.

"I'm Michiru" said the girl with wavy aqau hair.

"I'm Haruka" said the girl or guy they can't tell with shorter blonde hair than Ami.

"I'm Kento" said the guy who plowed into Lita.

"I'm Sage" said the guy who had blonde hair and one eye covered with hair.

"I'm Cye" said the guy who had light brown hair.

"I'm Rowen" said the guy who had blue hair.

"I'm Ryo" said the guy with black hair.

"I'm Mia" said the girl with long red hair.

"I'm Yulie" said the little boy with black hair "And this is WhiteBlaze" stroking the white tiger. 

"We've done Introductions so anyone up to swim?"said Mina.

"Sure"said Ami

"One step ahead of you"said Michiru as she went in the ocean. They all went in but just before Rei went in she felt something nearby.

"I'll be right back" she said as she ran of. Nearby she saw a

girl being attacked by a snow monster. 

She stood behind a tree and yelled "Mars Star Power".

"It's to warm of a day for a snow storm so let's heat 

things up"

"Ha what could you do to me!"

"Mars celestial fire surround" yelled sailor mars.

"I'mmm mmelllting"

"Don't mess with fire" she walked off.

"I'm baaa….." she said when she saw no one there. Then

16 heads poppd out of the water. "Hi" she said.

"Huh, hey Rei where'd ya go?"asked Serena

"Uh for a quick walk to clear my head"

"If you don't want to tell me you don't have to but don't lie"

"Who said I was lieing"

"The way you said it told me"

"Don't mind them this happens all the time" said Ami as Serena and Rei got in to sticking their tongue out at each other. Mina snuck behind Ami with a bucket of water and dumped on her. Ami screamed whirled around and splashed Mina. Mina yelled "How could you! You are so mean".

"Excuse me!?"

"Hmm this is new it's not uually them it's happened before but not so harshly" said Setsuna

"Well it's getting late so we'd better go" said Lita "Hey Rini do you wanna spend the night at my place tonight?"

"Yea will you make me dinner to?"

"Of course, Rini"

"Serena can I?"

"Yes Yes Yes Yes!!!!!"

"Thank you Serena" said Rini

"Thank you Lita" said Serena

"No problem" replied Lita

They all said bye and went their separate ways. It was

sunset when they left the beach. Haruka and Michiru offered 

to take Lita and Rini home.


	4. Nightmares and Ghosts

When they got to Lita's apartment she made a bed for Rini and made 

dinner. They told some funny stories, Lita gave Rini some baking lessons, and Rini asked how she met Serena. At 9:30 they went to bed Rini snuggled up in 

her little bed and Lita went to her bed. Lita was having a bad dream she dreamed that_ in the car was all of the scouts and told her that now that Haruka_

and the other outer senshi were here they didn't need her and they could stop pretending to be her friend. Lita's dreams were being tampered by the negaverse._They said that if Luna hadn't said you might be the next scout they_

would've ignored her. Lita's temperature shot up (for those of you who don't know Lita doesn't get sick she takes really good care of her health) and she went in to something like a coma. Rini knows Lita is usually up really early. When Rini woke up Lita was still sleeping she looked at the clock and it said 9:45 Rini took a closer look at Lita she was tossing and turning covered with sweat 

Rini felt her head and it was to hot for her to keep her hand on it. Practically

Panicked she picked up the phone and called Serena.

"Hello" said a sleepy voice.

"Serena Lita's **SICK**"

"WHAT????" Serena said suddenly awake "You stay with Lita put a 

cold washcloth on her head and I'll get the others."

"OK Serena" Rini said concerned. They hung up Rini grabbed a 

washcloth soaked it in cold water wrung out the excess water folded it up

and put it on Lita's head. Serena called every other scout Ami first. Rini 

pulled up a chair next to Lita's bed and sat down watching her. Soon there 

was a knock at the door Rini pulled the chair over to the door looked out the

eyehole she got down pulled the chair away and let the girl's in.They ran over to

Lita they all stood back cringing to let Rei sense for an evil spirit. When Rei

got near Lita holding a ward shaking she was pushed back into Haruka by invisible evil force. They heard evil maniacal laughter female laughter.

"Pitiful sailor scouts you think you cure her when you did this to her

Don't make me laugh"

"What do you mean we did this to her!?" yelled Rei.

"Why you know exactly what I mean pretending to be her friend only

because she is sailor Jupiter"

"We are not pretending!!!" Yelled Michiru

"You should talk you only got to know her because she was a heart snatching target"

"That doesn't matter right now the important thing is your messing with the law of physics LITA DOES NOT GET SICK!!!!!!!!" snapped Ami

"Wow Ami's mad" Yelled Mina. In front of Lita appeared a blurred female spirit who leaned over her and stroking Lita's cheek.

"Get away from there" yelled the other female voice. Again Lita is dreaming but a different dream. _There sitting on her bed crying was a young girl Lita in fact she looks to be 5 or 6 years old next to her is a notification of her parents death on a plane crash. _The spirit from what they could tell had brown hair but they weren't sure. It leaned over and whispered in Lita's ear _shh calm down dear its O.K._ The others couldn't make out what the figure said. Ami looked up at the shelves above Lita's bed and saw the picture of Lita's parents the figure very much-resembled Lita's mom. Ami jabbed her elbow into Rei's side and pointed to the picture. They agreed it is possible her mom came to help Lita.

"Stop that you're ruining everything Kino" yelled the voice again. They again looked at Lita who seemed so much calmer than before. Lita is in a calmer sleep no longer nightmares only dreams of being with her friends and smashing the negaverse. The figure then disappeared.

"Uugghh" said the voice in disgust "I'll be back"

The scouts decided to stay with Lita until she awoke. Again Rei went near with a

ward and was not pushed back in fact the ward did

nothing. Rei felt Lita's forehead it was still a little warm

they all breathed a sigh of relief. Rei took the washcloth

and put some more cold water on it and wiped Lita's

face. They all sat around talking trying to figure out the

new enemy's goal. Lita woke up around noon and sat up 

in confusion to why eveRyone was in her apartment. 

"LITA" yelled Rini and Hotaru as they ran and 

gave Lita a hug and wouldn't let go. Haruka and 

Setsuna pried them off of Lita.

"What's going on here? Why are all off you 

here? What time is it?" asked Lita.

"You were sick. We came to look over you.

It's 12:00." Answered Michiru.

"I was sick and you guys are dillusional"

"The negaverse"

"Well, that explains the dreams"

"Dreams?" inquired Ami

"Nevermind"

"Anyways you should rest." Rei ordered.

"I can't rest I'm 7 hours behind on my chores"

"THEY CAN WAIT REST NOW" Rei said with

the Soun Tendo tongue and brimstone.

"Don't try that on me" Lita says as she gets out of bed "Lunch anyone?"

"Yeah yeah" Serena cheers. Rei shoots her a look that could kill "I mean no no you need to rest"

"I DO NOT NEED TO REST I NEED TO DO MY CHORES"

"OK OK do your chores" said the other scouts

"Hey why don't we go to the arcade and take our minds off of this" suggested Serena.

"Yeah right you just wanna see if Darien is there"

After some arguing they went to the arcade to play some video games they saw Andy like usual but they saw the ronins. What brought their attention to this was the fighting between Kento and Yulie over a video game, the other ronins pretended not to know Kento. The scout decided to ignore this to they had more important issues to deal with. They went upstairs to the coffee shop were Andy's sister works to have a milkshake. They explained what happened in the past morning.

"Who do you think the figure over me was?" asked Lita

"Well we think it might have been your mom but were not sure" said Rei.

"Some people believe that when someone close to you dies they watch out for you for the rest of your life" commented Michiru.

"Would you guys mind if I left to clear my head" Lita wondered.

"Of course not this is a lot to handle even for sailor scouts" replied Serena.

"Thanks guys I'll see you later" Lita went downstairs where she walked right into Andy while she was looking at the floor. "Ugh oh sorry Andy"

"Lita is something bothering you?" inquired Andy.

"No why do you ask?"

"You don't usually run into people"

"Oh bye" she walked off into Sage staring at the ground again "Sorry" she looks up "Uh Sage right?

"Yea"

"Bye"

"Wait is something bothering you?"

"No" as Lita walked off the ronins all thought _something's wrong_.


	5. Ice skating and Dark alleys

Lita decided to go ice skating to help clear her mind. At the rink she saw Misha.

Misha is a world famous skater with his partner Janet who were once corrupted by the negaverse. He was only there for a second after Lita arrived so they didn't cross paths. Lita was skating around like a pro _Ice-skating is so relaxing _she thought as some pompous ice skaters walked in.

"What are you doing on our rink huh?" asked the fat girl chewing bubble gum.

"Ice-skating and it's not your rink" Lita answered

"You must be new in town cause I'm Margie Mcgregor I own everything"

"I'm not new I've been here most of my life"

"So what's your name loser"

"Lita Kino even though you don't deserve to know"

"UUHH sorry Ms. Kino we didn't know it was you please don't hurt us"

"I won't hurt you these rumors about me are stupid yeah I'm strong but I don't go around bragging about it and beating up anyone who crosses me"

"Whatever don't hurt us. Skate we won't bother you again"

"Don't worry about it I was just leaving"

"OK"

"Uuggghhh I hate my reputation"

She didn't notice the note Margie slipped into her coat pocket.

Lita went far from the ice skating rink far away.

Meanwhile, the other senshi were feeling sorry for Lita so they got the Ronins and planned a party for Lita. They left a note on her door to meet them at the 

cherry Hill temple a.k.a. Rei's temple. On Lita's way to her apartment she found the note in her pocket it was had food stains and the handwriting was atrocious it read: _you are a wimp Lita Kino I want to take you on and defeat you at 11:45 in the dark alley at 50th street when I beat you in a fight you will be known as a wimp and if you don't show I'll tell eveRyone I beat you Margie._ Lita was upset enough as it was but this was too much. Lita went to the alley and waiting for her was Margie.

"So you had the guts to come did you well I'll make you regret it." said Margie

"You're the one who's gonna regret me coming here"

"I don't think so sailor Jupiter" she said as her voice changed it was the same one that the other voice of the negaverse lady the other scouts heard when Lita was sick so she didn't recognize it but knew a negaverse voice when she heard one.

"What do you want negaverse sleaze?"

"Nothing really only your life"

"As long as it wasn't anything important" Lita said sarcastically befiore pulling out her transformation wand. "Jupiter Star Power"

"Just what I wanted"

"Well your gonna regret challenging me" Lita said "Sparkling wide pressure attack" The negaverse creep dodged it easily.

"My name is Lisha I'm the lady of despair." She said as she came out of the human form. She had Silver an black hair it was really long her dress was black Lita could barely see her in the dark night.

The party the other scouts planned was at 8:30 since the challenge was at 11:45 the scouts are getting worried she would normally come or call to say she wouldn't make it. The ronins left hours ago. The scouts decided to look for Lita. Luna said she felt a disturbance on 50th street in the alley. The scouts transformed and ran as fast as they could to the site of the disturbance. 

Meanwhile Lita was blindly fighting the Lady of despair. The Lady of despair had slammed Lita in the wall and pinned her to it she was powering up to shoot the final blow onto Lita as Lita struggled to break free to dodge the blow.

"It's no use princess" said the Lady of despair.

"Princess?" asked Lita.

"Princess of Jupiter for years you and people of lightning of have looked have looked down on us the people of water because attacking you would be futile we just conduted your attacks and ours you would turn on us and our lightning skill was so small you just laughed well now is the time for revenge without a princess the planet of Jupiter will die" explained the lady of despair "Now you die so the planet of water shall rise again" she shot the final blow. She combined her water and lightning power. The other scouts were just in time. In time to see the final blow shot.

"JUPITER" they all cried. The lady of despair shot the final blow it was a huge beam of water conducting electricity. "NO" Creid the scouts. The shot fired. Lita couldn't see and was hoping it was just another bad dream. The scouts watched as the powerful beam shot towards Lita.

Meanwhile at the ronins house the jewel of life was acting up and put them in their sub-armor's and transported them to the site Lita is soon to come death. The scouts were watching the beam slowly move towards Lita as a beam of light sprang from the ground next to the scouts thus appeared the ronins in sub-armor the scouts were yelling at the ronins in confusion until Mina pointed out Lita also saying Lita instead of Jupiter. The other scouts yelled at her but soon didn't care. Now the ronins and the scouts were in suspense Kento yelled they had to do something but they could do nothing. The beam was about to hit .

"LITA!!!! NOOO!!!!" the scouts yelled.

"Lita?" the ronins were confused.

The was deflected by some sort of sheild it seemed like a spirit guarding her this time male.

"Someday Jupiter you won't be able to protect her and the planet of Neptune will rise again we will find our princess" said the Lady of despair as she vanished. Sailor Jupiter was unconcious from the whole ordeal the bindings broke and she fell to the ground. The other scouts stared at Haruka and Michiru. The Ronins were just plain confused.

"We should get Lita and head to Rei's temple. And fill in our friends" said Serena.

"Yea" agreed the others. Haruka picked up Lita. They left for Rei's temple with the ronins coming along. At Rei's temple the scouts detransformed in another room from the ronins to see how bright they are then went in.


	6. Secrets revealed and Kidnappings

Lita awoke and detransformed. The scouts explained themselves to the ronins and the ronins explained themselves to the scouts.

"Let me guess your legendary sailor scouts and some evil force is after Jupiter am I right?" said Rowen.

"Wow are you all that smart" asked Ami.

"I'm still confused, who are you again?" asked Kento in the background.

"Ow" he said as Lita hit him over the head with a paper fan.

"Now I think we can explain this perdicimnet" said Michiru "A long time ago during the silver millenium the king of Saturn had three boys who were the King of Pluto, the King of Neptune and the King Jupiter. The king of saurn was king of kings except for the moon wich no one could out rank until The King of Jupiter out ranked his father. Well the King of Neptune wanted the rank and was jealuos of his brother. Each king had a daughter Pluto had Setsuna, Neptune had me, and Jupiter had Lita. So in the silver millenium the three of us are cousins. Anyways the rank thing created tension between the two planets. When Pharoh 90 attacked Haruka, Setsuna and I went to fight. So not to frighten my Kingdom I never told them I was leaving. When we fell to earth the planet of Neptune went into chaos and blamed Jupiter for my diappearence because they thought Jupiter kid napped me to keep us from overpowering them in rank. And now their appearentl back for revenge on the princess of Jupiter Lita."

"If the moon was defeated and Lita had been at her palace Jupiter would've become in charge" Added Setsuna.

"Because you couldn't tell your people you going to battle Lita's life is in danger!?" Snapped Mina.

"Mina your not perfect either so leave them alone." Lita snapped back.

"There's still one thing I don't get why did you detransform in the other room?" said Rowen.

"Uh, well um with our new transformation well we uh um Haruka I can't you tell them" said Mina.

"We lose our clothes with our new transformation" said Haruka. The amount of drool from Sage could not be held in a bucket as for the rest of the rest of the Ronins they were wide-eyed except for Cye who was blushing and staring at the ground. Many fans came out to the ronins all coming from every scout in the room. Mia snuubed her nose at Ryo who was cringing in pain in the corner.

"So who has the lightning power? Who worships me?" said Sage. Lita calmly walked up behind him.

"Bad choice of words buddy" said the other scouts cringing. Sage has a blank look on his face.

"Who worships who here?" yelled Lita in his ears while smacking him with a fan.

"Ow"

"Who has earth? Who worships me?" said Kento.

"I do but" she said calmly then yelled "I worsip no one" then "Uranus"

"Stop Haruka you made your point" said Michiru.

"Fine" grumbled Haruka as she hit Kento with a fan.

"Yeah well Your just afraid that you'll lose cause you're a girl"

"Uranus Planet power" Yelled Haruka." Let's go"

"Your on"

"Uranus World shaking"

"Uh-oh" Kento summend his armor. The armor protected him from the attack "Ha I'm strong your weak"

"How can it not work? Oh weeeeell we'll do it the old fashioned way" she walked up to Kento upper-cutted him up thruogh the chin. 

"Um Kento why are crying your armour should've protected" said Ryo.

"Hey, Do need to ice your fist now?" asked Rowen.

"Why would I need to?" asked Haruka inquisitivly. The Ronins were gawking as Kento lay crying and Haruka walks into another room to detranasform.

"Why don't we go out for a walk it's a little tense in here" Suggested Michiru. They looked around and noticed the area around Cye was the only area not damaged.

"Yeah let's go for a walk" said Lita. So they all left for a walk. Kento went back to his sub-armor. At the park they saw a negaverse creepess trying to get a guy to kiss her. The scouts transformed.

"There are ways to get a guy's heart and that's not one of them" Said sailor Uranus. The ronins were OK with this remark the scouts except for Neptune were on their heels standing back pointing to Uranus and screaming.

"Oh Uranus your so cute" said Neptune.

"Pheeww" said the scouts the ronins were confused.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack" yelled Sailor Moon. The scouts detransformed behind trees where they transformed in the first place.

"So why is Kento so dumb?" asked Mina when when they got back.

"Well you can have one of three things strength, brains, or looks and only one bronze comes with less brains Kento has bronze, I have looks and Rowen has brains" said Sage. Lita and Haruka stand in front of him holding fists and each hitting him with a fan of course. They decided to go to the ronins so they can get some clothes. When they got there the place was a mess. 

"Sorry about the mess" said Cye.

"It won't be a mess in 2 minutes" said Rei pointing to Lita who who came out of shock that something could be so messy and put a headband of the Japanese flag on and went to cleaning. The ronins were in shock something could be so clean and in 2 minutes being as messy as was.

"Done" smiled Lita.

"I'm hungry" said Serena. 

"I'll cook" said Rowen.

"No Rowen please have mercy leave our stomachs in one piece we have guests." pleaded Kento. Cye hasn't yet come out of shock.

"I'll cook if you don't mind me using your kitchen" said Lita. Kento looked at Lita, Rowen and then Cye who was still in shock.

"You can't be worse than Rowen and our cook is out for the count so I guess you can" said Kento.

"YEAH LITA"S COOKING" yelled Serena. Cye came out and and looked at Rowen and was releived to see someone other than him go in the kitchen. Lita came to know where stuff was and what they had. She counted how many people and animals there were pulled out tons of pots and pans and food and started cooking. The others watched as she went from washing the vegetables set them on the sink and stirred the soup from there to the frying vegetables. Not a single dop of anything hit anywhere other than where she wanted it to go. Awe spread through the Ronins faces the sailors were expecting this. Lita grabbed some plates, bowls, cups silverware and a tablecloth and set the table perfectly.

They all sat down when Lita motioned to them to come the scouts dug in so did Kento his eyes opened wide after the first bite he set the fork down the other ronins thought this meant it was bad then Kento picked up the plate and dumped in his mouth and did the same plate after plate the other ronins thought it was good too.

"Enjoying your meal ronins for it will be your last" said a familiar voice of someone they thought was on their side. They all looked up and Anubis stepped out of the shadows."If you don't give me any" he smirked.

"Sure" said Cye. Lita had an extra place set all the time for occasions like this. 

After dinner they turned on the TV there was a news report on the red spot on Jupiter.

"Scientists believe the red spot on Jupiter is a hurricane they are monerating it closely." Reported the TV announcer.

"It's not a hurricane" grumbled Lita.

"The hurricane on Jupiter seems to be glowing redder and increasing in size." Said the t.v. announcer.

"IT'S NOT A HURRCANE" she grumbled again now she seems to be glowing red.

"Hhhmmm there is lightning and it is spelling something out 'This is not a hurricane' we will be right back with more info on Jupiter's hurricane in a moment." Said the idiot TV announcer.

"Uuummm Lita are you o.k." asked Serena timidly.

"HOW DARE THEY CALL MY CASTLE A HURRICANE" Lita yelled standing and glowing with a red red battle aura. The others backed away slowly very slowly. Except Haruka who was sitting next to Michiru far away already. Rowen whispered something into Kento's ear Kento nodded and stood up.

"Your tense hit me in the stomach you can't hurt me." Said Kento.

"You don't want to do that" said the scouts.

"It's ok she can't hurt me" said Kento as Lita uppercutted him in the stomach and he flew into the t.v. Lita's aura went away as Kento lay crying on the ground again. Lita looked worn.

"We warned you" said the scouts. A black hole opened in the ceiling above Lita wich no one noticed while leaning over the crying Kento. A string of water came out of it and grabbed Lita and took as she yelled the others noticed but were to late. Lita was sucked through the hole and it closed leaving a note wich read: If you want to try and save this worthless being meet us at the starlight tower in 30 minutes. 


	7. Buses, New powers and Mischief

Meanwhile while going through the blackhole Lita changed into her princess self from the silver millenium. One of them anyways. The scouts and ronins all transformed and ran to the tower then hopped into Haruka's car there wasn't enough room so they ran to a near by bus place and Haruka hot wired it.

"Haruka where'd you learn nevermind I don't want to know" said Michiru. The bus was on the highway and everyone but Haruka and Michiru were hanging on for dear life.

"Haruka you seem to be going slower than usual" commented Michiru.

"WHAT? SLOWER THAN USUAL?" screamed the Ronins as Haruka turned.

"Well yeah it's a bus I just can't get past the 150 mark" said Haruka and were there early. Lisha had froze Lita up to her neck in ice. Before they went in the ronins went and puked in the bushes.

"Hey shouldn't of all our weight slowed down the bus some?" asked Rowen.

"It did slow down the bus I told you I couldn't get past the 150 mark" answered Haruka. "We should go in". They went in.

"I didn't expect you to bring my princess what is this a trade?" They heard Lisha's voice."Oh well go to the elevator " Of course they followed the instructions. As they entered the elevator it got really cold the doors shut and were frozen. The elevator rose to the top where it was freezing.

"I'll blow the door out " said Ryo.

"Um Ryo you'll blow the place into flames not just the door" said Rowen.

"I'll do it" said Rei. "Mars fire ignite" The door melted. In front of the scouts and Ronins was Lisha and Lita who was frozen to her neck in ice and in some strange clothing unconcious.

"So you'll give us back our princess for this thing" said Lisha.

"They didn't kidnap me we went to fight pharoh 90 when we fell to earth" yelled Michiru.

"Ha their probably making you say that" snapped Lisha "Anyways we don't care about your whereabouts anymore your safe from them"

"Some kingdom you had to rule over Neptune your lucky we fell to earth during the fight with pharoh 90" yelled Haruka.

"We aren't from Neptune. We're from the negaverse so our plan to drive Neptune and Jupiter apart failed huh? Well then we'll just do this outright" yelled Lisha.

"What?" Yelled everyone awake other than Lisha.

"We wanted to drive everyone from Jupiter so she would die willingly it didn't work obviosly"

"What do you have against her" yelled Sage.

"Her sheer power she hasn't even learned to use ½ of it and if she learns all evil will die and we don't want that do we?"

"She's that powerful?" asked Kento.

"In her true form, yes"

"Moon crisis power" yelled Serena as she turned into super sailor moon. 

"Ooh I'm so scared" Taunted Lisha.

"Rainbow moon spiral heart ache" yelled super sailor moon. The ribbon of hearts wasn't aimed for Lisha it broke the ice around Lita.

"How dare you it's one thing to attack me but to free her is something else altogether" as Lisha pouted Setsuna ran up and grabbed Lita. Ami took care of Lita while the others fought Lisha. There was fire, water, lightning, hearts, earth, dead screams and so on going back and forth. The ronins told the scouts to stand back. Lisha's last move she released a powerful water tunnel at Michiru it didn't hurt her she was engulfed in water. The others were panicked then the water was sucked into her body and powered her up.

"Neptune Aqua Eruption" yelled Michiru as her new attack smashed Lisha. Haruka went over to Michiru to talk.

"They're such good friends" said Sage the other ronins agreed. Lita woke up about the time Michiru won. They decided to go back to the ronins house. She was going at top speed again. As they went in Haruka had her arm over Michiru.

"They're such good friends" Said Ryo.

"Yeah they're soul mates" said Rei.

"They are really good friends then huh?"saud Ryo.

"You keep thinking that" said Rei. Menwhile Kento was asking Haruka out and Haruka was clocking him over the head.

"Man that Haruka clocked me again I wonder why she won't go out with me oh well I'll find out why" proclaimed Kento.

"It's your technique it's all wrong for Haruka" Said Mina as she walked of talking to Kento. All the inner scouts knew what she was doing and where laughing they're heads off.

Again the ronins were confused. Anubis knew what was going on and was giggling in his head. 

Now if you know anything about sailor moon they don't have one minion they have a lot and since Lisha failed in her task Faline will now take over. 

At the ronins Kento tried Haruka again.

"Hi Haruka How are you?" asked Kento.

"Why do you want to Know?" asked Haruka.

"No special reason Will you go out with me?" Slipped in Kento.

"No I'm not interested and if you ask me again I'll clobber you come on Michiru" Haruka and Michiru walked off.

"I just don't get why she doesn't like me" Kento said.

"Well to tell you the truth sh…" Rei covered Serena's mouth.

"Let's have some fun and let them figure it out on their own." Rei told Serena.

"You know Kento why don't you try Michiru. Haruka really isn't your type" directed Mina. The scouts again were laughing ronins again confused and Anubis cracked a smile. Kento went over to them again.

"Michiru wanna go to dinner tonight?" asked Kento.

"No" answered Michiru.

"Come on please" begged Kento.

"Nope"

"Why not?"

"Listen she doesn't want to go out with you so leave her alone no one bothers her while I'm around" Snapped Haruka. Kento backed away slowly turned around and ran as fats as he could.

"Thanks Ruka" said Michiru.

"Why don't either of them like me?" Kento asked Sage.

"Because your you let me show you how it's done" Sage said walking over to Michiru.

"Hi Michiru wanna go out tonight?"asked Sage.

"No will you guys just leave me alone I have a girlfriend already!" Snapped Michiru.

"What's his name he can't compare to me" Sage said defiantly. The scouts were rolling on the ground laughing Anubis had a large smile on his face.

"Leave her alone or answer to me" Haruka stood up to Sage.

"You know I have a previous engagement gotta go" Sage zoomed off.

"Their really really good friends aren't they?" Said Rowen.

"Oh you have know idea" taunted Rei.


	8. Possessions, Concerts, and Cats

They all went into the living room Luna and Artimas got on the table.

"As you know we defeated Lisha but this is the negaverse we're talking about there's more to come." Said Luna.

"T-t-t-that Cccccat ttttalked" said Kento.

"Oh yeah we forgot to tell you we have talking cats sorry" said Setsuna. "For the record I'm the gaudian of time and Serena is future Queen of the earth."

"Uuummmmm" Said the ronins.

"Anyways we should" Luna's and Aritimas's eyes turned red as they said "Kill the sailor scouts" Luna and Artimas pounced White blaze's eyes were red and he was also pouncing.

"REI PLEASE"said Serena.

"Oh yeah" said Rei she pulled out some string and played cat's cradle games.

"REII!!!!!!!" shreiked Serena as Luna clawed her in the face.

"OHHH sorry" said Rei she pulled out her wards."evil spirits disperse". Luna and Artimas snapped out of it along with whiteblaze.

"Anyways I'd better call my mom to let her know where I am and since I'm not stupid I'll tell her I'm at Rei's." said Ami.

"Yeah me too" said Serena Rei and Mina. They all used the phone except Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna who explained they lived away from home and Lita who said nothing on the subject. They all sat down in the living room with hot cocoa in front of the fireplace.

"Hey Lita don't you need to use the phone to call your parents like the others?" asked Kento. All of a sudden five balls of steaming water hit Kento coming from a very pieved Cye."What did I do? I took a bath and never snuck towards the stove."

"Figure it out yourself" said Cye as he calmed down a bit and sat back down.

"Oh unlike Rei I can't speak to the dead" answered Lita. All of the ronins except Ryo were looking mournful and the scouts were shaking their haeds._How did Cye know?._ Kento thought.

"Guys lay off" said Ryo.

"How would you know?" sneered Lita.

"Both my parents are dead to." Said Ryo.

"Oh……."

_It commen curtesy Kento_ replied Cye to Kento telepathically.

"Well this is nice and all but Michiru has a concert tomarrow so to why don't we go back to our place for a while." Said Haruka.

"Yeah sure" said Mia and then thought _The ronins can destroy someone else's house for once._ They all decided to go to Haruka and Michiru's mansion though the ronins thuoght it would be an apartment. They went and **rented** a bus to haul everyone. The ronins were yet again vometing in the bushes. After they finished that they stood in awe at the mansion, or sky scraper as you could call it. They went in and Michiru showed them their rooms. They all gathered in the miniature living room next to Haruka and Michiru's room. They were talking when Happosai from Ranma snuck into Haruka and Michiru's room and went into Haruka's dresser first.

Meanwhile Michiru turned to Haruka "The sea is churning cousin I sense perversion in the air. Wait a minute what did I just say?"

"You sounded like Michelle for a minute there.." said Haruka.

"Never say that name again. Anyways I have a strange feeling about someone in our bedroom." said Michiru. Haruka and Michiru went into their room and there was Happosai in Haruka's dresser.

"SOME OLD MAN HAS A DEATH WISH" yelled Haruka.

"Huh?" Happosai looked up just in time to see Haruka's Fist say hello to his chin. After awhile they all went to bed it was a peaceful night discounting Kento slamming in to the walls while sleeping trying to find teddy(the refridgerator).In the morning Lita and Cye teamed up to make a gourmet breakfast. It was a huge success. After breakfast Lita cleaned up Ryo went to some corner for a guilt trip over something Kento went outside to train. Rowen found their library. Sage went back to the full-length mirror. Ami was at the other side of the library of Rowen. Mina was yelling at Sage for taking up the mirror. Setsuna went of to the sewing room. Hotaru and Rini went outside to annoy Kento. Serena was beging for more food off of Lita. Rei went with Ami because she had nothing else to do. Haruka grabbed some lemons and went with Michiru to help her practice for the concert later that night Mia and the cats were watching t.v. Cye was at the aquarium at the top level. After awhile Rei got bored staring at Ami read and read and read so she went into the living room and saw Mia watching t.v. with Luna and Artimas and Ryo was in the corner mumbling something she walked over and heard _It's all my fault it's all my fault There's a new enemy the cats were posesed Mia's mad at me for some reason and Kento was rude and Cye smacked him for it it's all my fault _Rei pulled out a fan and smacked him over the head.

"EVER SEEN A PSYCHURATRIST THEY HELP WITH THIS KIND OF A PROBLEM YA'KNOW" yelled Rei kind of quietly so not to disturb the others.

"Well yeah but it cost too much and didn't work so we stopped" answered Ryo quietly.

"Hmmm…. So they're going to be at a concert tomarrow a pppurrfect opportunity" purred Faline. 

Later that night they went to the concert. Michiru started Mozart's symphony no. 41 in C Major K. 551 "Jupiter" well at least the Violin parts. As I said started. She was beginning Allegro Vivace. Also Haruka was up there playing the piano along side her. Down on Hotaru who was sitting in the audience came Faline. Everyone who has nothing to do with our story fled the auditorium. 

"Saturn we will destroy you now so you can't destroy Rini when she becomes Queen of the earth" yelled Faline. She grabbed Hotaru and held her nails to Hotaru's neck. Everyone else who has something to do with the show transformed.

"Leave her alone Hotaru would never hurt me!!!" Rini cried.

"She is the Bringer death you will be much safer if she is killed now."

"Have you come from the future too?" asked Rini.

"Well no"

"Then how do you know she'll kill me?"

"Well I just know"

"Pink sugar heart attack" it worked perfectly only problem Faline was immune. Faline pressed her claw deeper into Hotaru's neck Hotaru's screams were echoing through Rini's head The other scouts were preparing to attack but Rini insisted on handeling this herself. A surge of energy was flowing through Rini the claw had broken the skin Rini about to use her wand dropped it as it heated when it hit the ground it exploded the energy from the explosion rose in front of Rini and created a new wand. 

Rini grabbed the new wand "Mini Moon Crystal kingdom" like her old wand shot pink hearts her new wand shot crystalized mini castles."Bye-bye monster"

"Thank you Rini" said Hotaru and Lita cleaned her cut put some ointment and a bandage on it. They all detransformed


	9. Randomness, Telemarketers, and Water par...

On the way home well…. How to put this….

"Linaa This is the wrong show your blowing up the wrong type of theives!!"

"You wanna call me wrong GOURRY!!"

"Uh well no"

"Darkness beyond twilight crimson beyond blood that flows"

"AAHHHH"

"Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows I pledge my self to conquer all the foes stand against the mighty gift bestoyed in my unworthy hand let the FOOLS who stand before us be destroyed by the power you and I poses DRAGON SLAVE!!" the distortion of time went back to normal after the really really big explosion that Ayeka blocked off the Scouts and Ronins thinking she was in Tenchi when it happened.

"Sorry about that the Dimension setter went Kablooey come on Ayeka" Said Washu's head coming out of a tree a solid tree. The scouts and Ronins had very very blank faces. They just went with _ignorance is bliss_ and went on home. At home Happosai's chin said a very painful hello again to Haruka's fist for being in Michiru's dresser. 

"By the way you two where was the rest of the musicians we heard them but didn't see them.?" Asked Rowen.

"That is a secret" replied Xellos.

"What are you doing here?" Panicked Rini

"GO AWAY" yelled Kento.

"What he said " replied Michiru reffering to Xellos as he vanished. 

"Dirty old man never gives up next I see him he won't get off so easily" grumbled Haruka.

"Those two are such good friends" said Ryo.

"You don't Know the half of it." said Rei. Haruka and Michiru went off, Kento followed.

"Haruka guess what my favorite t.v. show is?!" remarked Kento.

"Barney" Said Haruka sarcastically.

"NNOOOO" said Kento.

"The boy's not a complete idiot Michiru" Said Haruka

"IT'S BARNEY!!!!!!" said Kento

"Oof" said Haruka and Michiru when they hit the ground.

"Huh oh well Haruka why won't you go out with me?" asked Kento with really pitifull pupy dog eyes.

"Your one-hundred billion light years ahead of yourself to think you can pick up on me" she said frustratedly.

"Umm does that mean you don't like ME" said Kento confused to why someone would not like him.

"Oof" the two girls said as they hit the ground. 

The phone rang and Haruka answered it, "Hello?"

"Hi would you like a subscription to the newspaper?" said an annoying voice.

"No"

"Aw come on yes you do"

"No I really don't"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't" said Haruka getting angry.

"You know what you need, a subscription to the newspaper and a big hug."

"SHUT UP" yelled Haruka. She slammed the phone to hang it up ripped the phone out of the wall transformed through it at Kento." URANUS WORLD SHAKING" at the phone and Kento. After the dust cleared Kento stood there in his subarmor.

"If I weren't a ronin I'd be dead why'd you throw it at me?"

"You were standing still"

"Haruka that's the 15th phone this week I only have 10 left in storage" scolded Michiru. Haruka and Michiru walked off into the living room. Kento followed.

"Why won't you ekkk ekk ek" Kento couldn't finish what he was saying while Rowen dragged him away by the collar. 

Rowen turned around and bowed solemnly "May you two have a happy life together" he turned again and dragged Kento away kicking and screaming.

"Wasn't it nice of him to wish us a happy life together huh Haruka? I love you." She looked up at Haruka who was blushing and faking a cough.

"Anyways" said Haruka "What about this new enemy"

"Well it seems that there from each of our kingdoms and after someone else for some reason or another."said Ami. They all agreed.

"But who is next? I mean who's people is after who for what reason next?" asked Serena.

"I bet the people on my planet will be the strongest of em' all and the most beautiful" boasted Mina. BOOM!! They all hit the ground got up ignore Mina.

"Setsuna you the time person here who's next?" asked Mina

"It would break the code of the gaurdian of time to tell you so I will not" said Setsuna.

"Well instead of worrying to much about it let's go to a water park hmmm?" suggests Serena, "There's a grand opening"

"Have you noticed" said Ami "There's aleays a grand opening we always go and always get attacked by the negaverse"

"Your point?" asks Serena. They all get ready to go and set off in the bus with Haruka driving and ronins vometing.

"Where did you get your license Haruka I mean is it ok for you to drive?"asks Rowen

"Is it ok?" asks Michiru.

"Uuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmm Igotmylicenseoverseas" says Haruka trying to lie but failing miserably. _Uh-oh_ thought all the ronins simaltaniously.

When they got there Kento refused to go near the water no one asked. All of a sudden a negaverse creep attacked wich threw Kento in to the water. Haruka dove in after him and pulled him realizing he couldn't swim.

"Oh boy do I have to give him CPR" she wondered out loud cringing at the thought. As she thought Kento was about to try and sneak a kiss when she turned around. "ARE YOU SUICIDAL?" she yelled as she threw him back into the pool "I'LL DROWN YOU MYSELF"she yelled.

"Haruka control your temper your acting childish." scolded Michiru.

"Fine" Haruka grumbled as she threw Kento across the park "I think he can breathe now!"

"Uuuummmm" the monster was a bit confused "Anyways Neptune I will kill you myself the planet Mercury is more powerful in water we are we are we are!" pouted the monster

"Now look whose being childish" said Michiru "Neptune Planet Power" she transformed.

"My name is Alcina" she dove for Michiru and started to strangle her. The water level rose and Michiru was running out of air.

"NEPTUNE" yelled Haruka she started swimming to Michiru and Alcina.

"Mars Fire Soul" the water evaporated and Haruka caught Michiru and was watching her. Ami was already transformed by now she was getting angry her friends were being drowned strangled and thrown across the park not all of this was the youma but it happened. Just then something inside her snapped she felt a rush of cold energy running through her veins.

"Mercury Freezing Crystals" it looked like her shine aqua illusion but instead of a stream of frozen water there were countless icecles shooting out towards the monster.the monster froze and was destroyed.

"Neptune neptune are you ok?" said Haruka almost ready to cry but wasn't being Haruka.

"I'm fine I'm just a little tired that's all" said Michiru. A broad smile went across Haruka's face as she hugged Michiru. All the ronins other than Kento who wouldn't get it if you told him and Rowen who had figured it out already realized everything about these two. Haruka looked up and realized the circle around her in concern.

"Ahem" said Haruka.

"Oh yeah right" they all left. Haruka helped Michiru up and she detransformed as did the other senshi who had transformed. They all left and went back to Mia's mansion.

"Ami-chan let's go to headquarters and try to find out what we can" said Luna and Artimas when they got to Mia's. Mia drove them to Tokyo and went back to the ronins. After she left the ronins still felt uneasy about the cats talking. They talked awhile and when Mia got home they talked some more about almost any thing they could think of.


	10. Tutors, Exboyfriends and more Mischief

"Oh by the way in an hour or so I have some one coming over I'm tutering him over summer break" Rowen said "Do you guys mind?" he asked the scouts.

"No why would we mind it's not like he's a creep that one of us use to know" Lita said. In an hour the doorbell rang and Yulie sprung up to get it. The scout and Ronins stood up to greet the guest. In came a boy with black hair. He stopped dead in his tracks when saw Lita and Lita froze when she saw him. They stared at the ground for a while and Lita walked off to the nearest chair and sat down in annoyance.

"Uhh….This is Freddy he's the one Rowen is tutering" Ryo said.

"So……..your Freddy" Haruka said cracking her knuckles at her side.

"Yes" he repleid.

"Would you join me in the Dojo" Haruka said.

"So you've succumb to my charm already" He said and tossed his hair back.

"Dojo!…Now!"

"You lead the way." He said and followed her into the dojo. 

Baa duummmppp……..baa dduuuummmmpppp……ba dump badump ba dump

"Michiru I didn't know you could play cello" Rei commented seeing her playing the Jaws music.

"Well with Haruka around I saw it fitting don't you think so?" she said

"Do you like have something against him?" Kento said.

"Well you see Freddy" ***pow* **"was Lita's first boyfriend" ***pow pow* **"but it didn't work out so well" ***pow pow pow*** "he dumped her in the rain" Mina said in between punches and finished with some loud sobbing coming from the Dojo. Haruka walked out.

"Well that was a nice workout" she said.

"Haruka I can fight my own battles you don't have to defend me!!" Lita yelled and ran off into the forest.

Next thing you know a youma atttacks.

"I am Alana I am here to destroy Uranus for my princess is angry at you" The youma said.

"Well your about to fail" Haruka stated "Uranus planet power" the other scouts and ronins transformed but were beaten badly by her extensive lightning power.

Meanwhile in the forest Lita realized that her friends were only protecting her and she shouldn't yell at Haruka for beating scum-sucking low lifes. She started on her way to the mansion when she saw the youma attacking and beating up her friends and Haruka was getting attacked the most. 

"Jupiter Star Power" Lita transformed into sailor Jupiter and was quite angry at all that was happening. " Jupiter Thunder Eclipse" the lightining rod came up from her tiara the sun was eclipsed for a moment while lightning from it joined with her lightning rod and exploded at the youma and dusted it. They all detransformed and regrouped. Haruka was staring up as the sun came back to normal view and looked as if she were pouting.

"Ahem" Michiru was behind Haruka.

"Fine" grumbled Haruka. "Lita I am sorry I beat up the scum-sucking low life up without asking you first and I won't do it again" 

"That's ok Haruka I shouldn't have over reacted like that." Lita said and gave the blonde a hug. Haruka hugged her back.

"You know that dress really flatters your legs" Haruka said. Lita immediately stopped hugging Haruka but Haruka was still hugging Lita.

"You can let go now"

"Your hair smells awfully nice, what shampoo do you use?"

"You can let go now"

"And your skin is kissably soft"

"LET GO NOW!"

"Must I?"

"Yes you must" Lita yanked away from Haruka while blushing furiosly.

"Relax I was just teasing you besides I don't bite….hard…much"

"I'm going to go start lunch" Lita proclaimed still bright red she spun on her heal and ran as fast as she could away from Haruka and was running in another direction than the kichen.

"Haruka you need to stop that" Michiru said "your going to kill the poor girl of embarassment."


End file.
